The Pain of Fate
by mystikwinds
Summary: Kira wanted adventure in her life, but gets it in a way she least expected. Alucard is assigned to protect Kira from Iscariot and he's fascinated with this woman, there's something magical about her. An ancient evil has risen; a new nemesis for him. *M for violence & mature themes*
1. 1 - Dreams

Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my first ever story, well public one at least

**Hellsing characters copyright/owned by Kouta Hirano**

Please feel free to read, review, follow etc. *reworked this chapter just a tiny bit to read better =)*

* * *

\- 1 -

The starless evening sky was blanketed in shadowy blackness, giving Kira the impression that it was well past midnight, even though she was sure it was far, far earlier than that.

"Phew it feels cool out tonight", she took a deep breath of the fresh, cool night air, as she navigated down the sidewalk. The damp night air clung to her form fitting red running jacket, as her long ponytail swayed in time with her hips. Her cheeks burned and fingers tingled with the cold. Oddly her mind became cloudy, wandering in different directions, making her doubt her normal route.

A shudder went down her spine, and the hairs on the back of her neck raised, stopping her mid-stride. She paused the song she had been listening to on her MP3 player, cocked her head and just listened.

"That's odd", she whispered as she strained to hear anything around her.

Several moments of silence passed before she noticed something was really off, it was really truly gloomy out. Although her surroundings felt familiar, they also felt completely foreign to her, and not quite familiar at all.

 _Where's all the light, and where is everyone?_

What would normally be softly glowing, warm, orange light from the street lamps was barely visible, as if almost opaque sheets of darkness were blocking the very light itself. There were no lights of any kinds visible from the businesses, nor the homes quietly nestled on either side of the street. Not a twinkling star in the sky, no faintly glowing moon, no sound of crickets, dogs barking, the distant sounds of the ocean, or any of the usual background noise she normally heard in the neighborhood. Nothing but silence.

Her deep blue eyes widened with shock. _What is going on? This is very weird, something feels... wrong?_

Just as Kira felt she may be getting a grasp on her surroundings, she heard footsteps. Startled, she began walking again in earnest, steadily increasing her pace as she went. She was getting nervous, but trying to talk herself into some courage; to be brave, and convince herself that it was all in her head.

" Maybe I'm just hearing things. Yup, that's more than likely what it is.", she mumbled.

Darkness.

Bone-chilling cold.

Oppression.

Her mind all of a sudden became frantic, releasing a flood of thoughts as her anxiety kicked in.

 _Why am I feeling this? What am I hearing? Who is there? Is someone there?_

 _Dreaming, I've got to be dreaming, right? What is that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach...must be my mind playing tricks on me?_

 _Maybe that's it, finally my independence is getting the better of me. I knew I shouldn't be walking alone at night. Naw that can't be it, I've always walked alone at night….Wonderful, now I'm talking to myself. How come I can't figure out what the heck is going on, this is so strange, but I —_

There was a loud snap and the crunching of leaves from behind her to the left. She whipped her head around in an attempt to see where the sound was coming from, but seen absolutely nothing.

"Who's there? Is anyone there?", she said. There was no answer, not even a single sound aside from her own breathing.

"Seriously, you're creeping me out, who's there? Please come out if there's someone there."

"Oh, you're smart enough to get creeped out are you? Well that's saying something", said a voice all too familiar to her.

Kira spun on her heel, turning completely around looking for the source of the voice.

"Eddie? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Just stopped by to see you of course."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways"

"You know, I told you I never, ever wanted to see you again." Her lips started to tremble, while searching the darkness with narrowing eyes. Kira silently cursed wearing her glasses tonight, instead of her contact lenses, as she willed the rectangle framed lenses to stop fogging up on her.

"And why should I listen to a stupid, useless, waste of space like you?", uttered the voice from the darkness.

She stood bewildered. _What the hell is he doing here?_

Eddie knew all her deepest darkest secrets, her insecurities; her past. Now, her stomach lurched with the thought of what he was going to do with the information that she once trusted him with. She was being toyed with, but wasn't that always the way with Eddie? She involuntarily stiffened, but stood tall, her shoulders back trying to ignore the tremors wracking her body.

"It's not my fault that you're a manipulative, uncaring bastard! This has absolutely nothing to do with my intelligence, and everything to do with you being a horrible waste of space human being!"

"Is that so? But you're still my little chubby girl who is all alone, aren't you now? Maybe you'll take me back, since nobody else wants you." The figure paused, thoughtfully. "Or are you still holding out, hoping your imaginary Prince Charming is going to come to your rescue?", the voice said laughing at her, as it edged closer and closer to where she stood.

"I am not yours, and I never was!", she shouted

The dark figure roared with laughter, causing Kira to flinch involuntarily as her face turned red with rage.

"A snowball would have a better chance in hell, before I'd ever have anything to do with you again! I'll gladly die alone first!", slowly she started backing up, trying to keep her wits about her.

 _I can't lose it now, keep it together, just get away from him - put some distance between us._

There was a glint of something that even the very dim lights picked up, that made her heart skip a beat for but a moment.

Shit. Is that a knife or a gun? Oh shit, you've got to be kidding me, when did he grow the balls to get a weapon of any sort?

 _Not good. This is so. Not. Good._

"Come on baby, you know nobody else wants you anything to do with you. You're just someone else's sloppy seconds. You'd think you'd know that by now, huh babe? I'm the best thing you'll ever have and you know it."

Heavy footsteps walked closer and closer to where she stood.

"Come on baby, let's have a good time like we did before, cuz you're lookin real good now."

She could see the outline of his face as her eyes adjusted to the varying shades of darkness. It _was_ Eddie.

"Or maybe, you feel like you're some superhero now? You think you can take me on there Wonder Woman?" His voice dripped with sarcastic malice, as his shadowy outline crept closer and closer to her still form.

"Not a friggin chance!", she yelled, running as she turned in the opposite direction. Just as she turned though, she noticed a pair of brilliant red eyes in the darkness causing her to pause. _What the hell is that?_ Although she wanted to stop and look to see what the source of the glowing eyes was, she needed to run... now.

 _Shit. This can't be happening. I thought he moved away and was gone forever..._

In her mind, she pictured the shorter, balding, beer belly toting man sneering at her, and her feet moved faster than she ever thought they could move. She felt intimidated, even though she stood 6' tall and looked down on him. Once upon a time she was insecure, being much more 'fluffy' and overweight, but now muscle filled out the space where fat once was, and she was far more confident.

Kira was built very much like an amazon warrior; tall for a woman, athletic, but still curvy—likely much stronger than he was now. But, she was rattled, and couldn't shake the feelings of doubt and negativity that invaded her mind. He had gotten into her head, and the emotional wounds were threatening to be ripped wide open, as if they were fresh and festering anew.

 _Dammit I knew I should have started that Couch to 5k training sooner_ , she forced the burning air out of her lungs, praying that she could find the strength to keep going. _These legs of mine aren't going to get me far. Come on adrenaline, do your thing, please!_

It felt even darker than before, and for some reason her eyes weren't adjusting to the dark like they normally do. Kira's breath was coming out in ragged pants as she ran as fast as she could in what seemed to be the opposite direction of where Eddie's voice was.

"Oomph!", she ran headlong into something very solid, and warm and staggered backwards with a startled yelp.

Strong hands grabbed her arms, in a vice-like grip. Just when she was about to let out a mewl of pain, the hands released their grip on their arm, only to have her head forced back by her ponytail.

"I will, have you. No matter if you agree or not", he whispered harshly in her ear. The stench from his breath reached her nose, and caused the hair on the back of her neck to bristle, as she gagged.

She struggled, but he was strong, far stronger than he was before he had left her. Even though she was much stronger too she struggled, but couldn't get free.

"Eddie, let me go, please. I'll do what you want, just let me go", she pleaded, tears threatening to form in her eyes, as the fear she had been trying to choke down started to spill out.

"No. You're going to do what I want and you're going to like it. Just like you did before, except this time, I'm not even going to both wasting the energy to lie to you. I'll just take what I want. , he laughed in her face then, mocking her openly. "Especially since you're actually kind of hot now."

She felt a sharp stinging against her throat, like a paper cut, as the horrifying realization that he was holding a knife against her pale skin, dawned on her.

"Eddie, please, stop, no I —" the words strangled trying to come out.

She was silenced by a blow to the back of the head, something heavy and blunt left her seeing stars, her vision blurring. The the sounds of ripping and tearing fabric assaulted her ears, and her mind was screaming in terror as she realized what he was going to do. What he had really wanted all along.

Kira let out a mangled cry in her mind, but he wasn't stopping. He had his rough, grimy hands, grabbing, and exploring parts of her body that she had never wanted him near again. She felt the stench of his breath on his tongue as he forced it into her mouth.

 _No, stop it! No, no, no, no! No, please stop it! NO! STOP!_

She wanted to gag, but couldn't. Woozy, too out of it to do anything, her mind whimpered and struggled but her body just wouldn't respond. As darkness swallowed her into it's depths, she felt herself falling, and screamed...

^8^ - ^8^ - ^8^ - ^8^ - ^8^ - ^8^

Kira screamed and sat bolt upright in her bed, a cold sweat drenching her body. Her heart was racing at a frantic pace, as she tried to swallow the fresh air.

 _Oh my god. That same nightmare, again. Ugh. Why are these nightmares happening now? I swear, if that jerk was a vampire, I'd just drive a stake through him and be done with it already; chop his head off for good luck too while I was at it._

After a huge shuddering breath, she lifted the covers looking for something. Seeing the spots on the huge furry stuffed leopard, she silently thanked the stars it was still tucked under the covers with her.

 _Crazy that I find comfort in a stuffed animal at my age, thank goodness people don't know about you._

"Well, some rescuer you were Nina." She patted the stuffed leopard with a sigh. Noticing the clock on her bedside table flashed 4:54 am, she groaned. Swinging her legs out over the side of the bed, she slipped her feet into the fuzzy leopard print slippers, and scuffed the wooden floor on her way to the bathroom.

Flicking the light, the brightly colored fish on her shower curtain did nothing to improve her mood, nor did the mermaid painting on her wall. Though they normally made her smile, this morning she was feeling depressed from lack of sleep and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Learning over the tiny sink to look at her face in the mirror, her blue eyes seemed to glow, despite the sleepy expression on her face. The oversized purple tank was hanging off her right shoulder, as she grabbed her grey sleep shorts to hike them up her hips, before they fell down any further. She sighed again.

"If I don't get a good night sleep soon, I'm going to be a completely useless zombie at work", she murmured, examining the dark circles under her eyes. Normally her skin was flawless with slightly rosey cheeks, and a dainty little nose, but the lack of sleep had been making her much paler than normal. The unwelcome addition of the dark circles was just another annoyance in her life lately.

Running her fingers through her hair to get the tangles out, Kira tossed it into a messy bun with an elastic. Changing into a sports bra, loose fitting tank, and her favorite pair of yoga pants, she grabbed her Asics on the way out to the door to the gym.

 _May as well go work out and get that done for the day. Couldn't hurt, I'm tired anyway, and it's doubtful I'll get back to sleep now._

 _Why do I have to keep dreaming of that creep Eddie? That was a long time ago now. Hopefully I can rewire my brain or something soon._

^8^ - ^8^ - ^8^ - ^8^ - ^8^ - ^8^

Kira was a dancer, not always, but she had fallen in love with dancing after a bad breakup when she was 28. It was her outlet, a way to let go of the worries of the world, letting her heart heal and soul soar again. **  
**

A couple of years ago, after losing more than 100 pounds, almost completely reinventing herself, her friends convinced her to put herself back out there; convincing her to try online dating. Despite her reservations, when Eddie continued to send her messages over 11 months, he eventually wore her down with his "romantic" gestures. It wasn't too long afterwards when he convinced her to give up her apartment and move in with him and his two children, over an hour away from her job. So, in the end, she gave up her cozy one bedroom apartment, and happily commuted to her job at the design firm in the city every day.

But then, she started getting sick and riddled with panic and anxiety attacks, just six months after moving in. He was disappearing more and more for his new job, and she cried more and more without even realizing why. Very unlike her. He told her he was working, and she foolishly believed him, because after almost 2 years together, why wouldn't she? That fateful Christmas day though, that's when everything went terribly, horribly wrong.

Kira received an email from Eddie saying he wouldn't make it home for the holidays due to work again, so she thought she'd visit his folks and drop off their gifts. His mother, Helen was shocked to see her. She told Kira, that Eddie had told them said she moved back close to work, and wasn't around. All of a sudden the realization of what had happened dawned on Helen and she let out a gasp of surprise. After telling Kira that Eddie had been with someone else for almost 6 months, and had never been working, the shock was too much. Kira ran to the bathroom to evacuate the contents of her stomach. She was completely blindsided, and the news turned her stomach completely inside out.

"Oh my god, not again, not this again!"

Helen just looked at her with pity and tears in her eyes as Kira ran out the door.

The months that followed were spent doing damage control. She had spent the entirety of their relationship being, manipulated by him. "God how could I have been so stupid" is something she thought often.

Eddie had even hacked her bank account, helping himself to her life savings. She hadn't even noticed. In hindsight it's why she had been so very riddled with anxiety and depression. Her body had been trying to tell her what was going on, but she was so blinded by his lies, and his deception that there had been seeing what was right in front of her. Kira was left shattered and broken for years afterwards.

Now 35 and with her life on the mend, she was back to being herself again. The most recent trauma and life lesson" as she liked to call it, was behind her. There was still something missing though, even though she was mostly happy. The return to dancing, martial arts, going to yoga class with the girls, and just generally enjoying life to the fullest had been a welcome one. Her deep blue eyes always sparkled now, and her curly honey brown hair that reached halfway down her back, was shiny and sprang to life once again.

"Hey Kira. How are you, good workout?" asked Barry, one of her coworkers, as she exited the gym.

"Yeah it was pretty decent. What are you doing here so early?", she asked curiously. Normally nobody was in the office until at least 6:30am, so she couldn't help it her curiosity was piqued. There wasn't any night shift in her department at the firm, so it was odd for Barry to be in the office for certain.

"Came in a bit early today since the kids have dentist appointments later on. Good to get some work done while nobody is around to hassle me."

"That's a great idea Barry, it's nice and quiet here in the mornings"

"Yup, sure is. Have a good one Kira, you're looking great by the way" Barry waved in her direction, as he walked towards his desk.

"Thanks Barry, talk to you later", replied Kira as she tossed her gym bag over her shoulder and headed for the showers.

The hot water relaxed her sore muscles as it cascaded downwards over her hips. It dripped on her sparkly purple painted toes as it reached the bottom of the shower. Her long hair in damp ringlets, she lathered the shampoo into her scalp, letting out a sigh as she breathed in the delicate scent of vanilla mingled with orchids that she loved so much. The bubbles caused her skin to tingle slightly as it ran down her back, erasing the exhaustion she felt, for the moment at least.

 _Today could be a seriously long ass day, but let's do this one moment at a time, thought Kira._

 _Hey, at least my workout is done, and I can come home after work, sit and watch Netflix with a cup of tea…that sounds like heaven. Maybe if I'm really lucky, I'll have that amazing dream with the tall dark and handsome guy in it. Would I be that lucky? Naw._

* * *

 ** _Chapter one finished! Alucard coming up in Chapter 2. More coming soon. Thanks for all the follows and favorites. Means a lot! :)_**


	2. 2 - The Past

\- 2 -

The sounds of battle echoed through the distance. Bloodcurdling screams of pain, ripping flesh, the splash of men marching through the rivers of blood, and then, silence.

The sounds of war.

As dawn broke on the horizon, the Wallachian prince crawled painfully forward towards the brilliant orb of light. He struggled to stand on his bare, mangled feet to survey the landscape. Hands and head constrained by a wooden stock, the Turkish soldiers offered no aid, snickering at the mad king. There was nothing left in this world for him. He had sent his men, his people, to fight for their God, and God had forsaken them all. The God they fought for, won battles in the name of prayed to, worshipped and kneeled before, had betrayed them. He had betrayed them too. Killed in the honor and the name of their indifferent god! They were all dead, mangled and murdered, all because they followed him. God be damned, just as he knew his very soul would soon be.

Uuungh. Where is this, what am I looking at? Oh. This is the past,me just before...

Shadowy mountains of freshly dead corpses, nothing but husks piled one atop of the other, blocked his view. It offered him an unbiased look at both his men, and the enemy forces.

Lifeless.

There was no real distinction between the mangled forms; blood is the currency of the soul, the vehicle of life, and the landscape was painted crimson.

Pain lanced through his heart, without a physical wound to show for it, not there at least. Fire burned in his eyes from the anger; the injustice of it all burned right to his very soul. He would not die in vain. No, he would not let his people die in vain. His closest friends, fathers, brothers, sons, uncles would not disappear into obscurity. His wives, and his son Mihnea were gone too, everyone had abandoned him, or had he, betrayed them?

Amongst the rancid stench of decay, and death, a different scent caught his attention. Carried on the breeze, the fragrance of the finest vanilla and some other sweet scent assaulted his nostrils. It was the smell of hope, love and light, so out of place in a barren space such as this. It stirred a hope within him, and helped lighten his all too heavy body, that was ladened with despair.

"What, is that smell?", he rasped through his dry, wanting throat.

"We smell nothing but your repulsive filth you dog!", sneered one of his guards.

Through blood drenched hair he peered, seeking out the source of the unfamiliar scent. Westward, a lone silhouetted figure stood, bright against the bloody, barren landscape. Was this the source of the pleasant scent? No, he was delusional, he had to be. The figure came closer, not wearing armor nor bathed in blood, but her scars told tales of battles previously fought.

A woman, how strange that she was here in this wasteland.

Drawn to her, weakly he reached out, trying to get closer to the source, but she was just out of reach.

"M'lady, what are you doing here?"

She looked upon him, wordlessly from a distance.

You mustn't stay… are you a harbinger send by God? I must know, please come closer.

Like everything, it just wasn't enough, he wasnt enough. The dragon had been tamed by the Ottoman Turkish forces and he had nothing… nothing to show for it.

A spear pierced his back causing him to stumble, tripping over the corpse of one who bore his sigil. Desperately he looked up to find the woman, but was struck again. His dried bloody lips soundlessly cried out in pain.

"Voivode Dracul, may you rot in hell", said a soldier, as brute of a man wearing a bag over his head, wielding a giant axe readied himself.

"I forsake God and all he stands for, I will NEVER be defeated. By the blood of my men and the souls of my enemies, I will avenge them for all of their unanswered prayers!" He swore the oath in his mind.

Labouring he stretched out his tongue, to lap the pungent blood off the ground. Just as his

head was unceremoniously separated from his body, he felt the warmth from the light in the direction of the woman, and heard a woman's voice yelling.

"Master. Master! Wake up!"

Alucard woke up in his chair, blinking slowly.

Huh. Dreaming, I was dreaming. He thought to himself as he wiped the crimson from the corner of his eyes.

"MASTER!"

"Quiet Police Girl! You're liable to wake the dead"

"Sorry my master, but why weren't you answering me?", asked Seras as she phased through the wall. "Normally you are awake by now?"

"Let's go Police Girl", he said gruffly, as shadows enveloped him "My master is calling."

Sera's grumbled. "I know that, it's why I was trying to wake you up". She rolled her eyes as she faded through the wall to join him.

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Sir Integra was standing facing the wall of windows, back facing the door when she heard footsteps.

"Alucard, you're late.", Integra scolded

"I was getting a bite to drink", he lied.

"Do not lie to me!", she turned quickly, yelling at him. Greying hair whipped around her fiercely, as her eyes blazed, causing her wrinkled skin to crease.

Alucard chuckled.

"There's still as much fire in you now, as there was when you were a girl"

She softened somewhat as she noticed Seras watching the exchange between her and the towering vampire.

"We have a problem. There has been a significant amount of activity lately, by Iscariot. Apparently they are tired of laying low."

"Oh, how interesting." said Alucard as he casually rested against the wall, arms crossed.

"We need to figure out what they are up to. My sources say they are heading to North American, Canada to be precise."

"Canada sir? I've always wanted to visit there, it always looks so pretty on the tele."

Integra glanced at the young vampire. "Yes. I'll be sending Alucard to investigate and protect our target. You are to stay here to guard the estate, understood?"

"But sir–"

"Do not dare question me, is that understood?"

"Yes sir.", Seras replied, defeated. You're mean.

Alucard strode towards the huge oak desk, smirking.

"What are your orders my master"

Integra slid a manilla folder to the edge of the desk. "All of the information required is in here. You leave in two hours"

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

"Bishop, vhen do ve proceed to find the target?"

"Patience Heinkel, patience. We've waited this long to finally put an end to those traitorous Protestant scum and their pet vampires, what's another few days?", Makube said.

"But vhat about zee others?"

"You needn't worry about that my loyal Heinkel, everything in it's own time. The Pope has given me direct orders to keep our new… friend, secret for now."

"Ah. So, how vill ve find her? Do we know vhere she is now?" Inquired Heinkel Wolfe has she sat on the corner of a small desk. Her scarred and bandaged face danced with shadows from the light of the desk lamp.

Heinkel Wolfe had taken over as head Paladin after the loss of Alexander Anderson at the hands of Alucard. She was still scarred from the shot to her face courtesy of the Captain during the "Zepplin incident" a little over thirty years ago. Her regenerative powers had strengthened, but not enough to heal those wounds. Now skilled with the blessed blades as well as her guns, she was a force to be reckoned with, and often crossed paths with Seras.

"You worry far too much my dear. We just need to bide our time. She, will come to us."

"But how Bishop? What about Hellsing, surely they have her in their sights as vell?"

Makube sighed and leaned forward, fingers laced together, and elbows resting on his desk.

"Those protestant dogs are in much the same state as us. Recovering from that battle thirty years ago. Although recovering, Iscariot still has a few tricks up our sleeves to do something as simple as track a girl."

"Do not underestimate them Bishop, they made a fool of us before". Heinkel sighed as she moved a bandage out of her field of vision

"I said don't worry, it'll all happen as the almighty wishes it."

Makube sneered as he leaned back in his chair in front of a wall of books. _Yes, everything will work out exactly how God wishes it._

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

"Alucard, there's been a change of plans!"

"Oh?" said the nosferatu as he passed through the wall

"Instead of sending you to Canada, we're going to send our target here, under the guise of designing a new weapon for the Hellsing Organization.

"A new weapon? That sounds, most intriguing"

"Indeed. We shall know within the next several days what to do once she arrives."

"Yes my master. Keep me informed" he strode through the wall, caped duster coat floating behind him.

Seras followed closely behind him, slightly aggravating him by clinging so closely to him. Since he came back about a month ago, she has very rarely let him out of her sight, although understandable so he supposed. After all, he had been gone for 30 years.

"Police Girl? What do you want?"

"Well...um. Do you think you could bring me back something when you go?" She stopped and looked up at him, hoping she hadn't crossed a line.

"No."

"No? Awww, why not!" she pouted

"I won't be going"

Seras became giddy, thinking that Sir Integra changed her mind and decided to let her go instead of her master. They were walking in the sub basement and had just passed her room on the way to Alucards chambers.

" Does this mean that I get to go instead. Oh my god, I need to go pack." She turned around to go to her room.

"Should I pack it in my coffin, or do I need to take that with me, I –"

"No Seras. Neither of us are going. Our target is coming to us."

"Oh." Seras' head drooped towards her red hellsing uniform, and her shadowy arm swirled in an almost sad and lazy fashion.

"Don't worry Police Girl. I have a feeling that this could be fun." Alucard took off his fedora as he sat down on his chair. Gracefully picking up a wine glass he poured the thick red liquid from the bottle and swirled it around the edges of the glass as he crossed his legs.

"I think this will be, quite interesting indeed."

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

"Kira, I need to see you in my office right away". Thomas, her boss stated while walking past her office.

"Sure, just let me save this file, and I'll be right in". Kira rubbed her eyes, as her weariness caught up with her.

She grabbed her tea and went next door to Thomas' office.

"Please, grab a seat"

"Sure. What's up?

"We have a special high profile client and we need you to travel to them, to accommodate their needs. They are in Britain"

Kira almost dropped her mug. "Britain?"

"Yup. They requested I not disclose the project specifics for security reasons, but you'll be gone for at least six months. All of your accommodations there will be taken care of as you'll have an office on site. As well, your place here will be taken care of as well for when you return." the swivel chair squeaked as Thomas leaned back, adjusting his teal tie on his black shirt.

"And you can't tell me what they want designed? Sounds like it'll be interesting though. I don't have a passport yet, will that be a problem?"

"No. We've made arrangements to expedite that process. You'll be leaving tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow?!" She couldn't hide the shock and dismay on her face.

"Don't worry Kira. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you could handle it. You are our best designer, I know you haven't traveled, but it's really not that bad. Actually it's pretty exciting once you get used to it. You'll be there before you know it, and hey, you'll get the chance to see some historic landmarks."

"Very true. Well, thank you so much for the opportunity." She rose from the chair "I had better get a move on, if I'm to get my photo taken for my passport, and get my things packed up."

"Oh and also, we've sending you with a brand new computer, and IT has already set it up to link with the network so you can access everything you need. Seriously, you're the best one for the job. It's a huge contract, but I have full confidence in your ability to please our client"

"Thanks so much, that's great! Is there anything else I need to know about before I leave?", said Kira excitedly.

"Absolutely.. I'll leave a packet for you with your plane tickets, company credit card and everything you shall need. Enjoy your trip across the pond." he ran his hand through his graying hair, and smiled his usual genuine smile.

She grabbed her gym bag and left the office, waving to the receptionist on her way out. Distracted by the to-do lists running through her head, she rounded the corner on her way to the car parkade, and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sor - I'm so sorry, excuse me" she exclaimed.

"No trouble at all my dear." the face of a middle-aged priest looked back at her. His white collar contrasting bright against the black of his cassock.

"I'm so sorry father. Have a great day!" she exclaimed as she hurried off towards where her car was parked.

"God's blessing upon you my child."

As Kira hurried towards her car, she didn't hear the priest talking into his blue tooth piece hidden in his ear.

"Bishop. Target sighted, engage?"

"No Starj, keep you're distance, just observe"

"Confirmed"

Oblivious to having just bumped into a member of the Iscariot, Kira excitedly opened the door on her hybrid teal Rav 4.

 _"Holy crap, I'm going to Britain.. Tomorrow! Oh no, I hope my nightmares take a 6 month break. This is going to be completely… crazy. I wonder what the top secret project is?"_ she thought.

She ignored the rest of the excited thoughts running through her mind, as she pulled out of the parkade, singing along to the radio as she headed home to pack.


End file.
